In recent years, handsets, e.g. smartphones, have adopted more than one microelectromechanical system (MEMS) microphone sensors inside for eliminating background noises during communication, and therefore the demand of the MEMS microphone packages are increased rapidly. So far, there are only few major suppliers of the MEMS microphone in the global market, and these MEMS microphone sensors are one of the most important products in the MEMS markets in the future.
Generally speaking, the package of the MEMS microphone comprises a substrate, an MEMS microphone, an integrated circuit (IC) chip and a cover. Both the MEMS microphone and the IC chip are electrically coupled to the substrate, and the cover is disposed on the substrate. Thus, the MEMS microphone and the IC chip are disposed within a chamber formed by the substrate and the cover.
Since current electronic products have been developed to be miniaturized, the thickness of the MEMS microphone package is also reduced accordingly. Therefore, manufacturers try to develop the MEMS microphone packages with not only better sound quality but also smaller thickness.